


After Skyfall- A Good Day

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a "quick" glimpse into the life of James and Tiago. Tiago has his Good Days and Bad Days. Featured here is a Good Day. This is a follow up to "The Last Two Rats", more details inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my other fic "The Last Two Rats", viewable here: s/8947707/1/The-Last-Two-Rats . It is not necessary to have read it before this, but it will help make sense of what is going on and the lifestyle that James and Tiago now lead (yes Tiago, if you want to know why, go check out the other story and see) ((shameless plug I know)). This was initially going to be a oneshot, but I went and got wordy, as I tend to do, so I decided to split it up to make for easier reading. Hold out until the last chapter and I promise you will be rewarded. There will be a follow up showcasing a "bad day" which may come sooner rather than later, depending on how much longer I can manage to put off adding chapters to one of my other fics. The boys are not mine, except in my dreams.....
> 
> Beta-ed by me, meaning I read through it several times to weed out mistakes and I'm sorry if any slip through. R, R, Enjoy! I do love comments.

James woke up to a soft kiss on the gnarled scar on his chest and he couldn't help but smile, 'Today is a Good Day.' He didn't have much time to revel because the kiss was soon replaced by a playful shove and a lilting voice, "Tag!"

The bed rocked with the sheer speed of Tiago jumping off and shooting to the bathroom. It somehow still amazed James how playful the man could be when he was in a good mood. A point that he often wondered why it still amazed him. The man was all about showmanship and games, even back when they were playing on opposite sides of the field.

James knew he didn't have long before Tiago relinquished the W.C. to him and the game would continue, so he quickly retrieved his little calendar book from a drawer in his nightstand. To date, this was one of the last few real secrets he kept from his partner. He opened the little book and marked a dash on the date. He smiled again. It had been four days since his last 'X'. Tiago was doing better and better. James quickly stowed the little book away and went back to his original position on the bed, Lord only knew when Tiago would reemerge.

The little calendar he kept could have easily been followed on his laptop, but James knew better. Tiago promised that he would never snoop in his files, but all the same, with his 'bad days' getting fewer and far between, the last thing James wanted was for Tiago to find out that James had been keeping track. The ramifications might be small, but then again, they might be explosive. Even in the best-case scenario, Tiago would stumble across it in his files, not say anything about it, and try to affect his own moods. He would concentrate and it would only end up doing more damage. No, it was better that he just went day to day, it was less stress on his part, and allowed him to "recover" at his own pace.

Tiago burst out of the bathroom looking quite dashing in his running clothes, but then again, he looked dashing in just about anything. "Not even ready? Tsk, tsk, you are going to lose."

"You think so?" James rested on his elbow and cocked an eyebrow.

Tiago's only response was a saucy bite of his lower lip before he dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

'Yes' James thought as he quickly threw on a pair of shorts and his running shoes, 'this is going to be a very good day.'

James jogged down the stairs and out the door of the rather large island house left by Tiago's grandmother. He took a beat to breathe in the sea air before he set his sights on Tiago, running down the beach. James started to run and tried to stay out of his line of sight as best as he could. Tiago was purposely going slow, waiting for James to emerge from the house. After all, what good would winning be if there wasn't at least a little challenge to it?

Just as James was closing in, he was spotted by his blond lover, and Tiago's speed increased drastically, as was his usual way. James, in response, picked up his pace as well, trying to pass him and be the first back to the house. This was their morning routine, a race around the island with the loser stuck with the dishes that followed breakfast(made by the winner)…as well as some other arrangements that depended on how the rest of the day played out.

James found that it was best for them to stick to a schedule whenever they were at home on the island. When they travelled and worked, things where always spontaneous and 'up in the air.' On the island, James made sure that they followed an unspoken structure. It had been something that just sort of happened and they stuck with it. Although Tiago would never admit it out loud, he loved the randomness and carefree travel, but he craved the order James gave him at home.

Tiago was running up a little embankment he liked to use as a shortcut, and James followed closely, taking longer and longer strides. Truth be told, he liked it when his Spaniard made breakfast. James had spent most of his adult life in MI6, constantly on missions or training for some such thing. As it stood, most days when he was lucky enough to wake up in his own flat, he would just go down the street to a café for breakfast and morning tea. His skill at cooking breakfast stopped shortly after bangers and fried eggs, burnt fried eggs. Tiago, on the other hand, had the culinary talents of an amateur gourmet. It was almost worth the piles of dishes James had to do following the breakfasts Tiago made. But, no matter how much James enjoyed Tiago's cooking, he still hated to lose and always put in an honest effort, even if nine times out of ten, he relinquished the victory at the last minute in favor of an exotic and spicy morning meal. Sometimes, James could swear Tiago knew and would purposely let him win to deprive him of a good breakfast. Sometimes James would best Tiago honestly and that would put him in a petulant mood all the way up until lunch, but it was just their game.

They were at a point in the race that could have been called the last stretch, where the beach narrowed considerably before widening to the house pathway. It was the point at which, no matter how many times they ran the island, they would always be starting to tire and breathing would become more laboured. James could see that Tiago was already starting to take harder breaths and took advantage. He swung around the inside of the, now narrow, bit of sand and tackled him right into the surf.

"Sorry," James said as they both sat up in the water, "you looked like you needed a dip."

"You….bastard…." Tiago smiled as he pushed clumps of his soaking blond locks out of his face. "I hit my lip, you ass!"

"Aww, shall I kiss it better?" James leaned in, but at the last moment Tiago pushed his head, face first, into the water and made a break for the beach.

"Dirty pull…" was all he could splutter out as he began to wade his way out of the water.

"I learned from the best…" Tiago yelled over his shoulder as he jogged towards the imaginary finish line, "And I don't mean the Chinese!"

James started to run again, but this time at a light jog, the race was lost and he knew it. 'Ah well, dish duty again.'


	2. Breakfast and Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing, I did my best to try and keep the two boys in character as much as possible, and building off of that, creating a believable lifestyle that the two would probably lead. Please let me know if you approve or have any questions on decisions I made.

By the time James made it up to the house and up to his bedroom, Tiago was just getting out of the shower.

"Leave that pile of wet clothes on the balcony, I won't have you making salt water stains on my grandmother's floor." Tiago chastised as he walked over to his bureau to figure out what he wanted to wear for the day.

"I'll need a towel." James said curtly. He face soon met with the towel Tiago had around his waist from the shower, as he continued to go through his clothes. James stole a quick glance at his lover's mutilated, yet perfect body as he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

James emerged with is body clean and his lungs filled with the delicious smell of whatever Tiago was concocting for breakfast. He strode down the stairs to see Tiago bent over his laptop, typing away.

"You know it is almost nine, correct?"

"You can't rush perfection, my dear James, it is in the oven." He said, not even looking up from his work. James sat down across from him at the hibachi style bar/table and occupied his time by taking his lover in. Today he had gone with loose, khaki, cotton pants, topped with a dark, almost chocolate brown, button up shirt, that was tight in all the right places. His hair was slicked back as usual, though quite charming after a fashion. James preferred it tussled and bed-worn(especially when he was the cause of the tussling). When the bell went off on the oven, Tiago gracefully made his way over to it and retrieved the quiche-looking dish from inside. Tiago always calmed down after their morning run. James would almost class it as being bi-polar, if it wasn't for the clockwork. On his good days, Tiago would always wake up excited as a puppy, run, get his energy out, and then be mellow and cheerful for the rest of the day.

A wedge of baked scrambled eggs, peppers, and various other vegetables was soon placed in front of him as Tiago returned to his chair and laptop with his own slice.

"We never talk anymore." James said sarcastically as he could tell that Tiago was already re-engrossed in his work.

"We talk plenty, my dear." Tiago met his eyes, before looking back to his screen. "We are talking right now, in fact."

"I thought we agreed, no work at meals." James skipped over the charade and cut him to the quick.

"This isn't work, and I'm almost done, besides." James could hear him tap a few more keys before he shut his laptop and rested his chin on of his inter-laced fingers. "There, you have my full attention. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, I'm eating." James said between bites, this was his favorite dish, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Tiago huffed out of his nose and began to eat from his piece. When they both ate their fill, James planted a kiss on Tiago's cheek as he took their plates and headed towards the sink. The kiss was returned once James was elbow deep in dishwater, and a skilled hand worked it's way over his shoulder and into his shirt.

"Not now, I'm busy." James tried to stay serious and monotone as Tiago worked a second hand onto his chest.

"So you are."

James bit his lip, he knew he was being teased, all he had to do was hold firm and wait for him to get distracted or just plain move on. He finally did too, and none too soon, as James was beginning to sweat. Tiago leaned over and stole a quick nip at his ear before walking away.

After the dishes were done, James retreated to the Library, which also doubled as Tiago's workstation. It was actually quite an amusing sight, one half of the room was dressed in rich mahogany, old books and leather chairs, the other half swarmed with computers, screens, and wiring. James could see that Tiago was in the middle of planning out their next "mission," so he let him be, and settled into one of the chairs on the library side. He found the book he had been working on before their last international escapade, and picked up where he left off.

It was a good hour or two before Tiago finally left his electronic haven and wandered off somewhere in the house, or out on the beach. James wasn't really sure, but what did he care? He liked to give the Spaniard his space, something that usually happened once or twice a day. That was fine by him, they weren't a couple of newlyweds (although their nightly patterns would state otherwise), they didn't have to be attached at the hip for every waking moment. In the beginning, James wondered what Tiago did when he went off on his own; it was a little island after all. But as it happened, James found he didn't really care. His best guess was that he took out his mouthpiece. For all that they did together, and for how deep their relationship had grown, Tiago still didn't like James to see him without the metallic insert. James couldn't imagine that the thing was very comfortable. But he could also be completely off the mark. Perhaps he was out bird watching, reading a book, or taking a shit while working on a crossword. However, or whenever it happened, Tiago was never gone for long, he would always be back in time for the next meal.

At one, or so, he wandered into the kitchen and found James on his own laptop, reading up on current events.

"Anything new at MI6?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." James said as he moved on to another news website.

"Did you finish your book?"

"I did."

"Did you like it?" Tiago said as he moved to look over James' shoulder to read the headlines as well.

"I did, in fact. Very interesting read."

"It is such a lovely day out, shall we take lunch out on the veranda?"

"Why not?" James closed his laptop and headed over to the fridge. Tiago grabbed a chilled wine and headed out, closely followed by James and a plate of French bread, cheese, and cold cuts.

The table on the veranda was considerably more intimate, a two seat-er, in a room surrounded by dozens or vine-y and flowering plants. The pair sat opposite each other and shared small talk while they ate their lite lunch.

"Was it a mystery?"

"No, it was more of a Jane Austin type."

"I didn't peg you for a romance reader." Tiago said in a condescending attitude.

"I'm not, but it is one of the last books in your grandparent's library that is in English, I've read all the others."

"Well, the next time we are out shopping we will just have to get you some new material, won't we?" His tone resembled that of a mother indulging her child in a new toy.

"Well it's a damned side better than staring at a computer screen for hours on end."

"Touché." He took a sip of his wine as he admitted defeat.


	3. Afternoon Routine and a Dinner Briefing

After lunch, as per their routine, James spent the better part of his afternoon in the firing range they had set up in a long shed at the other end of the island. Thanks to some physical therapy Tiago had forced on him, James' right arm was almost back to its peak condition. It was already performing at peak capacity, but James still had to work every day to get his shooting back up to double-0 standards, his standards. Sometimes Tiago would spend this time having his little "constitutional", but since that was already done, he joined James in the range. Even though they didn't answer to a "higher power", they still trained like they did. This little lifestyle they had set up only worked as long as they both lived long enough to do it, so train they did. They called it quits a good hour before they normally ate dinner, so they decided that they both earned a nap.

Back at the house, they stripped down to their trousers and climbed into bed with the windows open, overlooking the ocean. James rarely slept during these daily naps. It was apart of their unwritten schedule, even though everyday it was discussed and decided upon like it was good suggestion and not a requirement that they took a lie down before dinner. Tiago fell into a doze and James would zone out over the ocean. Something about watching the waves moving in and out was almost like a meditation session that worked just as well to rejuvenate him as nap would. Soon the alarm that roused James from his trance, and Tiago from his slumber, notified the pair that it was time to get up for dinner.

For the evening meal, Tiago did up a stir-fry of peppers and chicken. Tiago brought his laptop to the table and they dined while he briefed James on their next "Good Will Mission" as he called it.

"He's known as 'The Little Mountain.' He is real name is Parkol Skovich, born in Czechoslovakia, but his base of operations is in Moscow. He is known in the underground as an arms dealer, but he also dabbles quite a bit in explosives and some of the bigger bombs."

"So?" James questioned as he sipped his scotch. Yes, this was obviously a bad man, but there were many like him out there. He was curious to know what about this "Little Mountain" was special enough to catch Tiago's eye.

"Do you recall reading about that massive factory explosion in Pikalyovo a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I remember reading something to that effect. The official word was faulty wiring at an ammunitions plant."

"All him. There is no official proof that ties him to the explosion, but it was him. He has many of those small factory towns in his pocket and he keeps them in a constant state of terror. The explosion happened at one of his smaller facilities. He did it as a lesson to the rest. So many innocents killed, just to prove a point. All evidence tying him to the factory was conveniently lost along with the building and those locked inside. And, after a stunt like that, no one is willing to step forward and point him out in fear or retribution. The Russian government won't touch him, and MI6 is more concerned about who he is selling to, not where his merchandise is coming from."

"So he thinks he is safe between the cracks?" James smirked and finished his glass.

This man was just the sort of thing that Tiago sought out once they both fell off the grid. He turned them into vigilante ninjas, sneaking in and taking care of the many injustices that were too intertwined in bureaucratic mish mash to be dealt with above the table. Tiago saw it as righting the wrongs left behind by an enfeebled system, very romanticized. James saw it simply as another job to do, he didn't mind going along with Tiago because they were all for a better cause, not a simple gun for hire.

When the job was all said and done, it would just look as though the man was taken out by a rival and Tiago would monitor the replacement for a number of months to make sure he was not worse than the original. The whole process was very clean and quiet, not one to make a big of a blip on the government radars, especially MI6. Sure, there were worse organizations to be caught by, but James was wise enough to stay well clear of them as long as Mallory was M. He knew after the first few weeks when Tiago hacked into the MI6 system to confirm that M had done as James requested and kept their life status a secret that it was a onetime favor.

"We leave at the end of the week, my personal jet will be waiting to…" James had buried his hand in Tiago's blond hair and began to massage his scalp.

"….to take us into…." He tried to continue, but James' hand moved down to his neck, and all he could do was close his eyes and melt into it.

James leaned in real close to his ear and whispered, "Do me a favor and shut up."

Tiago whirled around in his chair and fiercely attached himself to James' face. James, well versed in this area, expertly cleared the dishes and laptop from behind Tiago enough to lay him down on the table. Tiago complied and held James to his chest in a vice-like grip. Just as they were getting to the point were clothes were about to start flying, James got a needle's width away from Tiago's lips, looked deeply into his eyes, slowly undid the tie on the other man's trousers, and "Tag."


	4. After Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist ending the chapter on that "Tag" line, but things move pretty quickly after that so I recapped a sentence to make the shift less jarring between chapters. Anyway, I hope that the payoff in this chapter was well worth it. Until next time!

Just as they were getting to the point were clothes were about to start flying, James got a needle's width away from Tiago's lips, looked deeply into his eyes, slowly undid the tie on the other man's trousers, and "Tag."

In one swift motion, James shot off of Tiago and the table and bolted up the stairs. It took Tiago a split second to realize what had just happened, before he leapt off of the table as well and followed James, at an easy pace, up to the bedroom. He found James already up there, with his shirt off and reclining on the bed.

"Unfair game play, my dear." James could only smirk. He took in Tiago, tussled and aroused. This was easily when he looked most attractive in James' eyes.

"And don't think you can just leer your way out of this, you lost this morning, remember?"

"Oh, I remember, but when have you ever known me to be a good loser?" James had every intention of honoring the rules of losing the morning race, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for his Spaniard. If he got him riled up enough, he could get Tiago to break before James had to relinquish to bottoms for the night. And thanks to his work on Tiago at the dinner table, James was already halfway there. His hope was that he got the other man aroused enough to "jump straight into it."

But Tiago was not one to lose so easily either. He composed himself and casually sauntered over to the bed and slowly crawled on top of James. He made damn sure that every limb brushed against him as he did it, the swiftest of contact, just enough to draw James up further and further.

"Dear, why are your pants still on?" He smiled an almost sinister smile as he began to slowly kiss, lick, and nip at James' chest and stomach.

"Why are yours?" James said as calmly as he could.

'Damn him!' The pair's seduction techniques mirrored their combat skills to a T. James was all about the quick, head on, approach: fast and passionate. Tiago operated on the other end of the spectrum, moving slow and calculating every step he took. This always put James at a disadvantage in the bedroom, which is why he always tried to best his companion before he had time to strategize. It was too late now, Tiago was already rolling and James was already having trouble trying to keep his head on properly.

Well, if Tiago was definitely going to win, James was still going to put up a fight. He wrapped a leg around the other blond and brought him down hard against him. He began to grind against him as he began to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt was open, James moved his head so he could mouth at one of Tiago's nipples.

"That….is quite enough of that." Tiago's breath was hitching as he struggled to maintain control. He raised himself up from James and began to undo his zipper. He nibbled and kissed at James' hips as he slowly pulled down his pants and palmed at his arousal.

"Already set to go aren't we, Mr. Bond?" James never understood why, but nothing got him quite hotter than Tiago referring to him as 'Mr. Bond.'

James pulled off Tiago's pants in record time and brought his hand up to his groin to try and even the playing field, and it looked to be working. Tiago had to close his eyes and let out a groan with his next breath.

That was what James wanted to hear, he released his hand and slid it into Tiago's undergarments. Tiago leaned his head back and sighed as James began to move his hand around in the other man's drawers. Tiago suddenly lurched back and sat on his heels.

"….I said that is enough of that." Tiago pulled off his shirt and James' pants after. When the clothes were tossed onto the floor, Tiago retrieved his lubricant of choice from the end table on his side of the bed. James had succeeded in getting Tiago's goat, but now he was going to have to pay the consequences. Before he even realized that his underpants were off, Tiago already had a finger buried deep in his ass. He groaned as Tiago moved it around and another finger soon followed. James brought his hands to Tiago's shoulders to steady himself, but he wouldn't allow it. With his free hand, Tiago captured both of James' wrists and pinned them above his head on the bed.

"No, no, noo… You brought this on yourself my dear." He leaned down and bestowed a, rather sweet, kiss on James' lips before he removed his fingers and placed himself at James' entrance. James bit his lip in anticipation. He knew damn well that Tiago had prepared him, but not enough. It would be his punishment for playing dirty earlier. Tiago entered him with a solid push, and James groaned and pushed his hands against Tiago's grip. He could have easily zoned out with his old torture training, but he decided to give his lover what he wanted. The time for fighting was over. Tiago tightened his grip on James' wrists and propped himself up with the other hand as he began to move.

As the pace quickened and the pain began to subside, James pushed harder against Tiago's iron grip.

"Say…'please'…" He managed out between breaths.

"…Son of a Bitch…"

"That didn't sound like 'please'…" Tiago stopped moving and pulled himself almost completely out of James.

"Please, dammit!" James grunted out in anger.

Luckily, Tiago wasn't in much of a mood to toy with him, and his hands were released instantly. James immediately brought his hands to Tiago's ass and forced him back in.

They soon changed positions, with James' legs over Tiago's shoulders and Tiago's hands on his chest for balance. James brought his hand to his forgotten member and began to pump.

"Allow me…" Tiago said, too saccharinely to be trusted.

He swatted away James' hand and began to work him over just as slow as could be tolerated. James let out a moan and threw his head back against the bed. The bastard was stalling him out. It was almost getting painful at this point. He gripped the sheets tightly as the Devilish Spaniard started to give slow, deep, and deliberate thrusts. He was purposely trying to get James to beg to end it. James, never partial to begging, bit his lip harder and tried to hold out as long as he could. Deep down though, he knew he couldn't outlast Tiago. The man's self control was almost unearthly. It was the main reason James always tried to get the best of him right away, because this was the usual result of letting Tiago get his own way.

Tiago's movements, hand and cock, became even slower and more deliberate as he leaned in as close to James' face as he could.

"I don't think you can last much longer, are you ready to concede defeat?"

James responded with his hardest stare and purposely waited longer. Tiago wanted release just as much as James did, and as long as James was holding out, he would have to as well.

"Two little words James, that's all I need to hear." His movements all but stopped, and his grip on James began to move to his base. The bastard was going to pull a dirty trick if James didn't buckle soon and then lord only knew when this would end.

James pushed him up until the last second before forcing out, "You win."

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Tiago began to move again, quicker than before.

Due to the man's talented hand and movements, James soon fell over the edge with a moan expressing both pure pleasure and grateful relief. Tiago followed in suit with a shudder and laboured groan. He eventually pulled out, kissed James' sweaty forehead and went to shower off. Once he heard the water running, James let out his breath and tried to recuperate himself. If Tiago ever caught just how undone he could make James, he would never hear the end of it. He had just enough time to regain his composure before Tiago emerged from his rinse off and began to get ready for bed. James was able to work in a smart slap across the other man's ass as he walked over to the bathroom. He heard Tiago mumble a familiar phrase in Spanish, something akin to 'incorrigible smartass.' He grinned to himself as he turned on the shower and stepped into the cooling water. He may have lost tonight, but he at least managed to get in the last word.

Once James was all cleaned off, he returned to the bedroom to find fresh sheets on the bed and Tiago already passed out among them. He pulled on a pair of soft, black boxers and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping partner and spooned him until sleep claimed him. This had, indeed, been a good day.


End file.
